Juvia, My Last Days With You
by Miwa Lucifer
Summary: Bila suatu saat aku sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi, apa kau akan menangis demi aku? LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1 — Jika aku mati

Disclaimer © Mashima Hiro-sensei

Warning!

Terinspirasi dari drama Mioka: my last days with you. Gaje, OOC, AU dsb.

Juvia, my last days with you

Chapter 01 - Kalau aku mati, apa kau akan menangis untukku?

Aku tahu mungkin ini konyol, namun ini adalah takdir. Takdir yang mempertemukan dan memisahkan kita. Maaf, bila aku pernah menyakitimu. Maaf, bila aku mengganggu hidupmu. Maaf dan maaf sajalah yang bisa terucap dari bibirku.

Ketika aku tidur dan tak bangun lagi selamanya, apakah kau akan menangis demi aku?

"Gray-sama! Ayo bangun! Hari sudah siang. Juvia tak mau, Gray-sama bangun terlalu siang. Ayo!"

"Hm.." ia terbangun dan mengusap matanya. Posisi dimana ia baru bangun tidur saja sudah tampan. Apa lagi saat dia ingin bertarung? "Pukul berapa ini, Juvia?"

"E-eh? Sudah pukul 12 siang."

Ia langsung bangun seutuhnya. "Me-mengapa tak kau bangunkan aku pukul 9?"

"Ju-juvia lupa. Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Terima kasih, Juvia." ia langsung turun dari kasur tempatnya tidur dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan menggunakan handuj. Maksudkum handuk yang besar dibawah pusarnya hingga selutut dan handuk kecil dikepalanya. Guna mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"G-gray-sama terlihat tampan."

"Iya iya. Aku tahu itu."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ah. Kau mengatakan kalimat yang sama setiap hari ketikabaku baru keluar kamar mandi. Dan biar kutebak," ia mendekati wajahnya kedepan wajahku. Seketika itu, aku merasakan wajahku memanas. "Kau pasti belum mandi. Juga sebdlum mandi, kau pasti sudah memasak untuk kita makan, 'kan?"

Mataku berbinar dibuatnya. Apakah Gray-sama sudah tahu? Oh itu keren!

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau keluar dulu? Aku ingin memakai seragam kerjaku. Sana,"

"Ba-baik."

Aku-pun keluar kamar dan turun kebawah. Ya ampun! Apa yamh difikirkan Gray-sama? Ia ingin pergi bekerja pada pukul 12 siang? Ia ingin bekerja apa?

Sesampainya aku dobawah, aku langsung menuju meja makan. Ketika aku baru duduk, Gray-sama keluar dari kamar dengan memakai baju seragam kerjanya. Dan ia turun kearqh meja makan jugs. Setelah ia duduk dihadapanku, aku bertanya.

"Gray-sama? Mengapa Gray-sama ingin bekerja?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Eh, tidak, maksudku, biasanya kau bangun lebih pagi dari Juvia. Dan ketika Juvia bngun, Gray-sama sudah tidak ada dikasur."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang hari apa?"

"Sabtu."

Kami berdua _sweatdrop. _Aku lupa kalau hari ini hari Sabtu.

"G-gray-sama?"

Ia menoleh kepadaku dan bertanyw dingin. "Apa?"

"G-gray-sama, kau tak apa?"

"AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" tiba-tiba ia marah tanpa maksud yang jelas. "Tenang, Gray. Tenang. Baik, Juvia. Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku pada pukul 9 tadi, Juvia?"

"Juvia saja baru bangun satu jam yang lalu."

"Bagus. Aku akan berganti pakaian dan kau jangan kemana-mana selagi aku pergi, ya?"

"Baik."

-oOo-

_**Gray's P.O.V**_

"Dok-dokter?"

Dokter yang kupanggil akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan bertanya sinis. "Apa!?"

"A-apa benar, Ju-juvia hampir tidak bisa mengingat siapapun lagi? Maksudku, ia akan kehilsngsn ingatan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dokter berambut merah muda dan berkulit agak keriput itu menggangguk. "A. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi, Gray-kun."

"Tapi, Porlyusica-san! Pasti ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Juvia!"

"Apa gadis itu sangat berarti bagimu, Gray-kun?"

"Bagiku, Juvia adalah segalanya. Tolong, Porlyusica-san! Lakukan sebisamu!"

"Baiklah. Akan aku lakukan sebisaku. Namun,"

Senyumku memudar ketika mendengar kalimat yang digantungkan dokter didepanku ini. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "terakhir kuperiksa, kesehatan Juvia menurun. Penyakitnya menyebar secara cepat. Jadi, kau harus mempersiapkan diri bila suatu hari gadis itu tak bisa mengingatmu, ataupun teman-temannya."

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi setelah ,emdemgar pernyataannya. _**Apa yang harus kulakukan?**_ "Porlyusica-san, kumohon! Apapun tolong selamatkan Juvia! Kumohon!" aku membungkuk sedalam mungkin.

"Ya ampun.. Baiklah, akan kulakukan sebisaku. Juga, bawa gadis itu kesini sesering mungkin, mengerti? Aku hanya ingin memastiksn kondisinys setelah berbulan-bulan tak kesini lagi. Mengerti, Gray-kun?"

"Aku mengerti! Terims kssih, Porlyusica-san! Sampai besok, ya?"

Ketika aku hampir sampai rumah, aku melihat seorang anak kecil sedang bermain dihalaman rumahnya. Anak kecil itu bernama Romeo. Romeo Conbolt. Ia tersenyum kearahku ketika melihatku. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung membuka pintu dan memberi salam. Juga membuka sepatu. "Aku kembali."

Aku tak mendengar jawaban dari dalam rumah. Apa ia tertidur lagi? Atau.. Jangan-jangan! Aku langsung berlari kearah ruang tamu, namun tsk menemukan apa yang kucari. Aku berlari kearah kamar mandi, dan hasilnya sama. Aku berlari kearah kamar, dan hasilnya sama. Kearah dapur, hasil yang sama. Satu bagian dari rumah ini yang belum aku periksa,

"Halaman belakang!" aku berlari kearah hsls,an belakang secepatnya. Dan aku menemukan apa yang kucari. "Juvia!" aku berlari menghampirinya. Mengangkat tubuhnya kepelukanku dan mengoyang-goyangkan pundaknya sambil memanggil namanya. "Juvia! Juvia! Jawab aku, Juvia!"

_**End P.O.V**_

Aku membuka mataku ketika aku merasakan guncangan dan suara teriakan dari seseorang.

"G-gray-sama?"

"Juvia, syukurlah!" seketika itu, Gray sama memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku senang sekali.

"Maafkan aku, Gray-sama. Aku tak mematuhi apa yang kau katakan. Karena kufikir, menyiram tamamam adalah hal yang tak berat, jadi aku menyiramnya. Seketiks itu, aku merasakan tub-" aku memejamkan mataku. Tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu.

Bibirku terasa berat. Ketika aku membuka mata, benar saja. Gray-sama menciumku. Astaga! Ini bukan mimpi? Bila ini mimpi, aku tak ingin bangun sama sekali.

"Juvia, besok ikut aku kerumah sakit, ya? Kita periksa penyakitmu." katanya seraya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ah. Aku mengerti, Gray-sama."

~M.L.D.W.Y~

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Gray-sama pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisiku. Gray-sama sangat mencemadkan aku bila nanti aku tak bisa mengimbangi keseimbanganku.

Ketika aku sampai dirumah sakit, Gray-sama langsung membawaku kelantai 4. Keruang UGD. Aku lupa apa maksud dari 'UGD' itu. Namun seingatku, ini ruangan terakhir aku _check up_.

"Selamat datang kembali, Juvia-san, Gray-san." para suster membungkuk dihadapan kami. Lalu mereka berdiri kembali. Kami tak menghiraukan salam suster-suster itu. Kami langsung menemui Porlyusica-san.

"Selamat pagi, Juvia-chan. Sudah agak lama, ya? Apa kabarmu?"

Sudah kuduga. Porlyusica-san tidak berubah. Maksudku, ia masih ramah seperti biasanya. "Pagi, Porlyusica-san. Ah, sudah lama, ya? Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi,"

"Mari, kita memulai _check up-nya_, Juvia-chan. Dan Gray-kun, tolong tunggu diluar, ya?"

"Baik."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku keluar dari ruangan untuk menemui Gray'sama. Ketika aku didepan pintu, aku melihat Gray-sama sangat frustasi. Mungkinkah ini salahku? Apa ini salah penyakitku? Atau ini salah siapapun yang melahirkanku?

"Gray-sama?" aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka obrolan.

"Ju-juvia!" ia berlari kearahku dan ketika ia sampai dihadapanku, ia meremas bahuku dengan kencang sambil bertanya, "bagaimana hasilnya, Juvia?"

"Aku tak tahu, Gray-sama."

"Juvia, panggil saja aku 'Gray'. Tak usah pakai 'sama'. Mengerti?"

"Ha.. Apa.. A.." aku tergagap mendengarnya.

"Itu adalah pertama kalinya"

"Eh? Pertama kali? Kenapa?"

"Iya, ini pertama kalinya aku meminta seseorang memanggilju dengan namaku sendiro. Selebihnya, mereka yang memanggilku begitu."

"Terima kasih, Gray-sama. Tidak, maksudkum Gra-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, tiba-tiba pengelihatanku berwarna gelap. Hitam gelap. Dan aku merasakan tubuhku terjatuh.. Dipelukan Gray-sama

~M.L.D.W.Y~

Keesokan haronya, ketika aku terbangun di Senin pagi, aku merasa ini bukan kasur biasa yang aku dan Gray-sama tiduri. Kenaoa?

"Juvia!" kudengar suara yang tak asing lagi. Itu seperti suara,

"Gray?" merasa namanya dipanggil, ia berhenti sejenak. Melihat keadaan sekitar dan melihat kearahku. "Gray-sama, tidak.. Gray? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ia melangkah mendekatiku. "Juvia? Kau,.. Kau tak apa?"

Aku menoleh kearah jendela dan menjawab pelan. "Iyw."

"Juvia, apa kau lapar?"

Aku menggeleng. "Hei, Gray."

"Iya?"

Aku masih menatap jendela kearah luar dan berfikir, kalau aku tidak terkena penyakit seperti ini, pasti aku bisa melakukan segalanya dengan bebas. Tapi ini tidak mungkin. "Bila suatu saat aku sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi, apa kau akan menangis demi aku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Juvia?"

"Ah, tidak. Sudah kuduga. Gray pasti tidak akan menangis demi aku."

"Juvia, kau tahu apa maksud dari ucapanmu barusan?"

Aku menolehkan wajahku dari jendela dan menatap Gray-sama. Lalu aku bertanya dalam hati. _**Memang, apa yang salah?**_

-oOo-

A/N: hai! Ini fiksi pertamaku di _fandom_ Fairy Tail, maafkan atas segala ke _**TYPO**_-an yang tidak sengaja menyempil dalam kalimat diatas. Maaf juga kalau aneh banget.. Langsung saja deh.. Bisa beri aku review kalian? Aku akan sanga menghargai itu. Namun tidak _flame_, ya? Trims.


	2. Chapter 2 — Gray's POV

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

_**"Selamat pagi, Juvia-chan. Sudah agak lama, ya? Apa kabarmu?"**_

_**Sudah kuduga. Porlyusica-san tidak berubah. Maksudku, ia masih ramah seperti biasanya. "Pagi, Porlyusica-san. Ah, sudah lama, ya? Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi,"**_

_**"Ju-juvia!" ia berlari kearahku dan ketika ia sampai dihadapanku, ia meremas bahuku dengan kencang sambil bertanya, "bagaimana hasilnya, Juvia?"**_

_**"Aku tak tahu, Gray-sama."**_

_**"Bila suatu saat aku sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi, apa kau akan menangis demi aku?"**_

_**"Apa maksudmu, Juvia?"**_

_**"Ah, tidak. Sudah kuduga. Gray pasti tidak akan menangis demi aku."**_

_**"Juvia, kau tahu apa maksud dari ucapanmu barusan?"**_

_**Aku menolehkan wajahku dari jendela dan menatap Gray-sama. Lalu aku bertanya dalam hati. **_**Memang, apa yang salah?**

_** .-**_

**Disclaimer © Mashima Hiro-sensei**

**Warning!**

**Terinspirasi dari drama Mioka: my last days with you. Gaje, OOC, AU dsb, alur kecepatan.**

**Juvia, my last days with you**

**Chapter 02 - GRAY'S POV**

** .-**

_Apa maksudnya Juvia, apa maksudnya, "a__h, tidak. Sudah kuduga. Gray pasti tidak akan menangis demi aku." apa maksudnya ku tidak akan menangis deminya? Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui seberapa besar cintanya padaku. Kalau dulu aku masih menolaknya, bukan karena aku membencinya. Melainkan, aku tidak suka caranya menunjukkan perasaannya didepan semua orang._

"Juvia,"

Ia menatapku kosong. Aku merasa sepertinya aku telah melakukan hal yang paling menyakitkan didunia.

"Juvia, dengar.." aku menggantungkan kalimatku. "..Aku ingi-"

"Juvia tahu, Gray-sama. Eh, tidak, Gray. Juvia tahu. Pasti Gray tidak akan menangis demi Juvia bila Juvia meninggal."

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU! Juvia, aku hany-"

"Maaf," tiba-tiba seorang suster muda berambut biru tua datang. Dialah suster termuda dari suster yang lain. Dan, dia adalah asisten terbaik Porlyusica-san. Wendy, Wendy Marvell.

"Ah, Wendy-chan. Lama tak bertemu," sapa Juvia yang semang sepertinya bila Wendy yang datang keruangan ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Juvia-san. Apa kau siap melakukan pemeriksaan hari ini?"

"Penyiksaan?"

"Haa.." ia tertawa pasrah akan kebodohan Juvia. "Pemeriksaan, Juvia-san."

"Oh, maaf, Wendy-chan."

"M.. M.." ia menggelengkan kepalanua. "Tak apa, Juvia-san. Nah, bagaimana? Sudah siap?"

Juvia menggangguk. Tak lama, ia dibawa keruang pemeriksaan.

Satu jam berlalu. Aku masih khawatir dengan keadaan Juvia. _Apa dia baik baik saja? Apa dia terluka? Apa dia pingsan? Apa dia- apa dia-_ aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Dan menghadap kekasur tempat Juvia berbaring tadi.

Tiba-tiba aku mendemgar suara pintu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Lalu seseorang dengan lancangnya masuk kedalam.

"Gray, aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi, bisakah kau ikut aku ketaman depan?"

Aku tahu suara itu. Itu Natsu. Yah, bisa dibilang, dialah _pahlawan_ ketika kami sedang bersedih. Ada saja yang dilakukannya untuk membuat kami tersenyum. Bahkan tertawa. "Natsu,"

"Apa, Gray?"

"Juvia, Juvia. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku tanpa memutar badan sedikitpun.

"Tak apa," dengan suaranya yang khas menghibur, aku berhenti mengkhawatirkan gados yang satu itu. "Juvia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Semua menunggu ditaman. Ayo, kau keluar dulu,Grayu."

"Baiklah." aku berdiri dan mengikuti Natsu dari belakang. Sesampainya ditaman, semua menungguku. Termasuk master Mavis. "Semua,"

"Gray, jangan bersedih lagi, oke?"

"Erza.."

"Grayu, keep strong, oke?"

"Levy, semua.. Terima kasih, terima kasi."

Lalu datang seorang suster berambut biru tua, Wendy. Datangmenghampiriku. "Gray-san, semua.. Sudah lama, ya?"

"Wendy! Lama tak berjumpa!" Lucy dan Levy langsung memeluk Wendy yang baru sampai.

"Gray-san, Juvia-san ingin bertemu denganmu. Ohya, Grayu-san," ia mengisyaratkan agar telingaku memdekat. "Jangan lupa, ajak Erza-san, Lucy-san, Levy-san dam Romeo-kun."

"Ah. Trims, Wendy." setelah Wendy tersenyum dan izin kepada yang lain untuk pamit, aku menunjuk, "Erza, Lucy, Levy dan Romeo, ikut aku."

"Oke." mereka membuntutiku dari belakang. Setelah sampai dikamar Juvia, (yang sebelumnya diberitau oleh suster yang tak lagi berbuat jahat, Flare Corona) Levy dan Lucy berlari kearahnya. Menangis dan berusaha menghibur. Pahitnya, ia tak bisa mengingat mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya Juvia yang sepertinya serius dengan wajahnya yang juga tidak bisa diartikan sebagai sedang bercanda.

"Ju-juvia, ini aku. Lucy. Ini, Levy. Erza dan Romeo. Apa kau tidak mengingat kami?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berempat kaget bukan main dengan tanggapan Juvia. Setelah itu, aku mengajak mereka ketaman depan, dimana semua orang menunggu. Setelah sampai disana, master Makarov bertanya pada Erza apa yang terjadi. Erza menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang baru terjadi. Mendengar itu, Fairy Tail kaget bukan main.

"Gray, apa itu benar? Juvia tidak bisa mengingat siapa mereka?"

Aku menggangguk. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. "Teman-teman, bagaimana jika besok kalian datang lagi?"

"Kuras itu ide bagus? Kami pulang dulu ya, Gray?"

"Iya. Hati-hati,"

~^M.L.D.W.Y^~

"Teman-teman, maaf, ya? Kemarin Juvia tak mengingat nama kalian sma sekali."

"Tak apa, Juvia. Itu bukan masalah."

"Iya. Ohya, apa kau sudah merasa agak sehatan?"

"Mira-san, aku baik baik saja."

"Maaf," tiba-tiba Wendy masuk ditemani dengan suster Flare. "Juvia-san, mari kita melakukan pemeriksaan untuk hari ini."

"Baikla."

Tiga jam kemudian, aku, bukan. Fairy Tail dipanggil untuk menemui Juvia.

"Juvia," panggilku

"Gray!" ia terlihat senang ketika aku masuk. "Teman-teman.."

"Juvia, apa kau merasa baikan?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Ohya, aku ingin bilang pada kalian. Bila waktuku sudah datang, aku tak ingin kalian menangis untukku. Menangislah bila perlu, mengerti?"

Kami diam seribu bahasa. Lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kurasa, waktuku sudah tak lama lagi. Jadi, boleh aku melihat senyum kalian untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Ingat, senyuman paling tulis yang pernah kalian berikan, tolong?"

Kami menyanggupi permintaan yang Juvia pikir adalah permintaan terakhirnya. Kami tersenyum. Sangat tulus.

"Terima kasih. Oh iya, jangan kemana-mana, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat semuanya. Semuanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Janji, 'kan? Kalian takkan menangis untukku bila aku pergi?"

"Iya. Kami berjanji."

Ia tersenyum. Mungkin, benar saja ini senyuman terakhirnya. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya bila ini adalah hari kami melihatnya.

^Skip time^

Ketika malam tiba, kami masih berada disampingnya. Sampai Porlyusica-san datang dan memeriksa keadaan Juvia. Dia bilang, "semuanya, maaf. Kurasa kalian harus keluar dulu."

Setelah kami keluar, suster-suster berdatangan dengan membawa alat yang bervariasi. Mulai Wendy yang membawa alat pengejut jantung, Flare yang membawa catatan dan banyak lagi. Sampai kereta darurat-pun didatangkan keruangan Juvia. Satu jam kemudian, Porlyusica-san keluar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Porlyusica-san? Apa Juvia baik-baik saja?"

Ia masih betah menundukkan kepalanya. Disusul Wendy dan Flare yang keluar dan menundukkan kepalanya juga. Tak lama, Porlyusica-san angkat bicara, "maaf, semua. Kami tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Juvia. Maaf."

"Tidak! Juvia, tidak!" Lucy tiba-tiba menangisbdengan histeris. Disusul Warren, Romeo dan Natsu yang menundukkan kepala. Tetapi menangus. Juga, Levy dan Gajeel yang hanya bisa diam. Erza, Mirajane, Elfman dan Lisanna yang menahan tangis mereka. Seperti janji mereka. Para exceed yang menangis. Kedua master yang menahan tangis mereka namun tidak bisa. Dan sisanya, mereka menangis dengan histeris.

"Gray-kun," semua mata menuju kearahku. Aku merasakan semua menangis sambil menatap kasihan kearahku. Lalu aku membantah kalau Juvia sudah meninggsl.

"Bohong! Bohong! Bohong! Bilang itu semua tidak benar, dokter. Itu tidak benar, 'kan, Wendy? Flare?" tanyaku sambil dengan senyuman yang ku mantapkan namun juga terpaksa. Namun, harapanku pupus dan senyumanku menghilang ketika aku melihat kedua suster itu menggelengkan kepala.

**End POV**

** .-**

**A/N: bagaimana chapter 2 dari story ini? Gaje kah? Haha.. Sudah lah.**

**Disini, kenapa alurnya sengaja aku cepetin, soalnya, aku udah ngantuk banget. *huam* trims buat yang udah nge-review. Walau hanya satu, *nangisseember* baik, it's time to reply review! KYAHAHA~! *ketawanista***

_**Celine-nee-sama:**_

**Hm.. Mungkin dikau benar. Alur terlalu sangat super duper kecepatan. Tapi terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan memberikan jejakmu a.k.a review di story ini. Nanti, mampir lagi, ya? Kyahaha~ oh iya, *baruinget* aku juga lagi baca karya fiksimu yang, "What if Juvia Die?" tapi belum selesai menurutku, itu keren kok (y) *iyeii***

Untuk yang membaca tapi tidak atau tidak sempat memberi review a.k.a silent readers, masih shankyuu juga udah sempet mampir.

Tak usah banyak nasi basi(?) langsung saja, review please..


	3. Chapter 3 — Kesan dan Pesan

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

_**"Ju-juvia, ini aku. Lucy. Ini, Levy. Erza dan Romeo. Apa kau tidak mengingat kami?"**_

_**Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berempat kaget bukan main dengan tanggapan Juvia. Setelah itu, aku mengajak mereka ketaman depan, dimana semua orang menunggu. Setelah sampai disana, master Makarov bertanya pada Erza apa yang terjadi. Erza menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang baru terjadi. Mendengar itu, Fairy Tail kaget bukan main.**_

_**"Gray, apa itu benar? Juvia tidak bisa mengingat siapa mereka?"**_

_**Kami diam seribu bahasa. Lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kurasa, waktuku sudah tak lama lagi. Jadi, boleh aku melihat senyum kalian untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Ingat, senyuman paling tulis yang pernah kalian berikan, tolong?"**_

_**"Bohong! Bohong! Bohong! Bilang itu semua tidak benar, dokter. Itu tidak benar, 'kan, Wendy? Flare?" tanyaku sambil dengan senyuman yang ku mantapkan namun juga terpaksa. Namun, harapanku pupus dan senyumanku menghilang ketika aku melihat kedua suster itu menggelengkan kepala.**_

_** .-**_

**Disclaimer © Mashima Hiro-sensei**

**Warning!**

**Terinspirasi dari drama Mioka: my last days with you. Gaje, OOC, AU dsb, alur kecepatan.**

**Juvia, my last days with you**

**Chapter 03 - Kesan dan pesan dari Fairy Tail**

** .-**

From Gray:

Terimakasih kau sudah ada didunia ini, Juvia Lockster. Aku senang, kau sempat mencintaiku. Maaf juga bila aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir.

From Lucy:

Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat memperjuangkan cintamu untuk Gray. Bila saja kau dapat hidup satu hari lebih lama, aku akan senang sekali.

From Natsu:

'Kalian jangan menangis, ya?' Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir dan terbodoh darimu yang pernah aku dengar selama ini.

From Levy:

Aku akan berjuang sepertimu. Aku akan menjadi kuat juga sepertimu. Itu pasti, Juvia.

From Erza:

Gomen.. Kau adalah orang yang terhebat di Fairy Tail. Bukan dalam bertarung. Namun dalam memperjuangkan sesuatu. Aku harus belajar darimu. Namun sayang.. Bila saja kau hidup satu hari lebih lama, aku akan menganggap kau guru yang paling berharga.

From Happy:

Juvia, tersenyumlah selalu!

From Wendy:

Gomen, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan hidupmu. Namun aku sudah mencoba sebisaku. Gomen ne, Juvia-san?

From Gajeel:

Kau ingat sewaktu 'Pertandingan Sihir Akbar' setahun yang lalu? Kau masih sangat aktif dan ceria. Namun bila ini takdir, mau diapakan? Sayonara, Juvia.

From Charles and Phanterlily:

Kau adalah inspirasi kami, Juvia.

From Romeo:

Juvia-san! Kau adalah orang terlucu yang pernah aku temui selama delapan tahun terakhir kau hidup. Kau satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat teguh memegang keyakinan. Boleh aku menjadi muridmu, Juvia-san?

From Jet:

Menangis bukanlah satu-satunya jalan. Tersenyum adalah hal kecil yang dapat membahagiakan hati seseorang. Aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum apapun kejadiannya.

From Porlyusica-san:

Aku sudah mencoba sebisaku. Maaf bila kau tidak merasa nyaman dirawat olehku, Juvia-chan.

From Mira, Lisanna and Elfman:

Elfman: BILA KAU PRIA, KAU ADALAH PRIA SEJATI YANG PERNAH HIDUP DIDUNIA INI!

Mira&Lisanna: ganbatte, Juvia-chan. Terus memperjuangkan apa yang sedang kau gapai, ya? Walau kami tahu kau tlah tiada. Namun, wajah dan suaramu takkan menghilang dari ingatan kami.

From Laxus:

Kutahu, meski kau agak aneh. Namun kau membuktikan, bahwa hanya tersenyumlah kau bisa merasakan hal yang paling menyenangkan.

From Tim Reiji:

Juvia! Mampirlah kesini lagi kapan-kapan seperti Master Mavis, ya? Hehe

From Master Makarov:

Juvia, arigatou. Arigatou karena kau telah memeriahkan Fairy Tail dengan imajinasi konyol nan hidupmu itu.

From Master Mavis:

Jangan menyerah meski kau sudah tak ada didunia ini, ya, Juvia-chan? Tetaplah tersenyum! Ingat, senyum itu bahagia!

From Cana:

Juvia! Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang paling lucu diserikat Fairy Tail karena kelakuanmu.

From All:

JUVIA! Ingat, Hitori Janai to omotta, oke?

-oOo-

A/n: huahahaha.. Maaf karena aku baru update!

Replies:

Celine-nee-sama: iya sih, agak banyak teposnya -_- typoooo :3 kuok :v makasih udah review. Juvia? Kepoooo~ :p

CelestyaRegalyana: akan aku usahakan, qaqa :3 trims, sudah mampir :)

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Juga kalau words-nya terlalu sedikit Yosh! Dengan chapter 3 ini, menandakan bahwa, **Juvia, My Last Days With You **is THE END. FINN! trims :3 untuk sequel, akan ku usahakan, karena aku baru mendapat ide. See you~


End file.
